


The Dance

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Val & Lando meet on a job and sparks fly.





	The Dance

Val’s first impression of Lando was….not good, so much so that she thought she was going to regret taking this job. He seemed far too in love with himself, and pride, she knew, was a quality that often led to trouble.

But as their mission progressed, he surprised her. Yes, he was obsessed with clothes and tried a bit too hard to be charming, but he was also intelligent, a good shot with a blaster, and he had, a couple of times, made her laugh. That was impressive, few people could say or do anything that amused her.

There was more to Lando than she had first realised. She hadn’t expected him to be so respectful of her or that he would be so happy to follow her lead or that he would offer useful suggestions. He was handsome too, and although Val had never been that bothered by appearances, she reluctantly admitted to herself that he was good-looking.

The job had gone well and all they had to do was transport their goods back to their employer. Simple enough but it did mean they would have some time to themselves on the way back. It had been a pretty standard smuggling job, nevertheless, she had taken it as seriously as she always did, and she could tell she had impressed Lando. Val was one of the best smugglers out there, a fact that she tried not to get too proud of, she was never one to rest on her laurels, but she did wonder if Lando's feelings were purely to do with her skills or if, perhaps, there was something more romantic in the way he had been looking at her.

* * *

 

There was a moment, fleeting but noticeable, as they stood close together in the living area after dinner. They locked eyes, Lando smiled, Val moved closer, briefly, and then stepped back, breaking the delicious tension in the air that threatened to engulf them both. 

Val ran her hand down his arm, “Let’s not get distracted.”

“I’m very good at multi-tasking.” He gave her one of those beautiful smiles that made her want to forget herself, just for a moment. 

“I’m sure you are but we’re on a mission.” 

“Ok.” Lando smiled, as he backed off, respectfully. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I know.” It was not a boastful statement, just a true one.

“That’s not me trying to seduce you, by the way. Just stating a fact.” And the funny thing was, she believed him. 

Val laughed, and turned away, looking for something to distract her from the attraction that was becoming stronger every minute. The living area was perfectly stylish, plush seats surrounding a large table, a small but functional kitchen with a bar, and, there, on the wall, was an expensive holomusic player. _Perfect,_ Val thought to herself. She scrolled through his collection before choosing a song that she never would have expected in a million years to see. Val pressed play and the soothing, enchanting music filled the room. She hadn't listened to this in so very long.

A small smile appeared on her face, brought on by the memory of her father playing that exact song on the valachord.

Lando noticed, “A favourite of yours?”

“Yes.” She murmured, caught halfway between the past and the present. “My father used to play it to me.”

“Ah. And he loved the instrument so much, he named you after it.”

“Yes.” This was getting more personal than Val had thought it would. But, strangely, she didn’t mind sharing this little glimpse into her world with Lando.

“Val.” Lando asked, with a flourish as he bowed dramatically. “May I have this dance?”

She hesitated for a moment, knowing that this could be the point of no return, this could be where they went from colleagues to....something more. What the hell, she decided, the job was going well and she figured she deserved a little bit of fun. Or a lot. So, shrugging off any notion that this could be a bad idea, she gracefully accepted.

Lando was a good dancer, she was mildly impressed, _I'm better though_ , Val thought to herself slyly - _let’s see if you can keep up_. He was leading but she moved quickly, firmly guiding him so that she was leading. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes but he didn't seem irritated, in fact, Lando seemed quite pleased at this shift. They danced for a time, through several valachord songs, until, during a more upbeat number, they stumbled, tripping over each other’s feet and fell onto the seats next to the table, Val on top of Lando. As they laughed, entangled with one another, they moved closer and closer before they met for a passionate kiss. 

* * *

 

Later, as Val lay on her side in the comfortable bed, after a gloriously pleasurable few hours, she studied Lando, asleep next to her, and was surprised by a thought - she wouldn't mind doing this again. Behind all the expensive clothes and charming flirting, was a kind, intelligent and funny man. The kind of man who she could imagine spending time with outside of work. She sighed, not wanting to get ahead of herself, it had been a long time since anyone had caught her attention like this and despite Lando’s obvious enjoyment of the evening, she didn’t know if he just saw this as fun or something with potential. Val decided she would see how things went in the morning and slipped off into a satisfied sleep. 

The next day, she awoke to the tempting smell of caff and the sound of food sizzling in a pan. Yawning, she rolled out of the bed and went to find Lando. He was wearing sleep shorts and slippers, as he busied himself with cooking, and Val, who had helped herself to a silky shirt she had found in Lando’s quarters to wear over her underwear, took a seat the table, which Lando had laid for the two of them. 

He turned and smiled, bringing plates piled high with pancakes and bacon over to her. 

“Hope this is ok.” 

“It’s perfect.” She playfully nudged his foot with hers, as they enjoyed their breakfast. 

“So. Any plans for what you’ll do after this?” Lando asked, tentatively. 

Val shrugged. “Not really. You?” 

“I have a job lined up in a couple of weeks, but until then....” 

They lapsed into silence, the tension from last night still evident. 

“So, we’ll both have some free time...”

“Might as well spend it together. I mean, it’d be a shame not to.”

“Would it? Be a shame?”

“Well, Yeah, because last night was amazing and-...” He paused, giving a short, sharp laugh. “You’re teasing me.”

“Only a little bit, darling. Got to keep you guessing.....” Val trailed off, a mischievous grin on her face, as she leaned in for a kiss. 

 _Yes,_  she thought, _it was good to have some fun now and again. Even better was the promise of more fun._ She was so glad she’d taken this job. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
